The present invention generally relates to electrical generating systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical generating system utilizing a magnetic coupling arrangement.
Electrical generating systems are useful in a number of applications. Such electrical generating systems can comprise hydroelectric turbines, wind powered generating devices, or even solar panel arrays. With respect to solar panel arrays, there is often a need to convert the direct current electricity generated from the solar panel array into mechanical motion, or alternating current.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical generating system for producing electricity. Such an electrical generating system should have the capability of converting a direct current, such as from a solar panel array, to an alternating current or mechanical movement. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.